


The way you look

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Knotting, M/M, Magic AU, Werewolf!Jeremy, witch!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix





	The way you look

Gavin had something that he needed Jeremy to do, just because he was feeling cute today. Walking over, he held the polaroid camera out to him, a smile on his face. Jeremy looked at him confused, tilting his head but taking the camera. His eyes looked over the robe that was wrapped around Gavin’s body, confused considering the fact that Gavin normally kept his outfits to be seen.   
“What’s this about, Gavvy?”   
Smiling, Gavin untied the robe and slid it off, revealing a sheer, pink babydoll and thigh high black socks. Jeremy swallowed a whimper that threatened to leave his mouth. His eyes had skipped completely over the pink, lacy underwear that Gavin was wearing and how nervous his face was.   
“Wow, Gav.”   
“Is it bad?”   
Jeremy shook his head, closing his mouth. “Gods, no, Gavin. Fuck, you look amazing.”   
Gavin’s smile was back, moving closer to Jeremy and taking one of his hands.   
“Perfect. I was feeling... ah, very feminine and just wanted this on. And I... wanted pictures because I felt good. Is that okay?”   
“You want me to take pictures of you?”   
“Well, I can always ask Ryan to come over and take sexy pictures of me but I’d rather it be my boyfriend to do it.”   
Jeremy’s hands tightened on the camera, shaking his head. “I’d rather be the one to see my boyfriend like this. Ryan doesn’t need to know that you can look this beautiful. It’s for me only.”   
Laughing, Gavin wrapped an arm around Jeremy and kissed his cheek. “I know, puppy. Let’s get started while I still think I’m pretty?”   
Leaning towards Gavin, Jeremy sighed, wagging his tail a tiny bit.   
“Go do your thing, baby.”   
Gavin pressed another kiss to Jeremy’s cheek before walking over and laying out the faux fur blanket before laying across it himself. He looked up to Jeremy, seeing him waving him to move his legs, curling on up towards himself while having the other flat on the floor. Soon, Jeremy gave him a thumbs up and took a picture, placing the polaroid on a table.   
After a few more pictures, Jeremy was whimpering, placing the camera down and walking over to Gavin.   
“You’re too pretty to just have pictures of, Gavin. God, you’re so pretty. Let me touch you, please?”   
Biting his lip, Gavin tugged Jeremy down. “Surprised you didn’t try this the moment you saw me, J.”   
“You asked me to take pictures, Gav. Can’t let my witch down. Gotta take pictures of you if you think you look pretty. Want to make sure I capture every moment you’re gorgeous. Unfortunately, I don’t think there’s enough film in the world for that.”   
Gavin blushed, looking down and sighing. “You are too sweet on me, Jeremy. How about you make me prettier?”   
“How do you suggest I do that?” Jeremy asked, smirk growing on his lips.   
“Get over me, love. I always look prettiest under you.”   
Jeremy hummed in agreement, straddling Gavin and running his hands on his sides. He loved the way the witch looked under him, the pink babydoll making him almost glow, highlighting the blush that was through his body. Moving again, he spread Gavin’s legs, settling between them and leaning down to press a kiss to his chest.   
“Been craving to do this, Gav. Why do you always look so pretty when I’m not allowed to touch you?”   
“The wait makes it more fun, doesn’t it?”   
“Not when you’re impatient like me. God, I just want you like this.”   
“Then take me, love. I’m all yours, now.”   
Growling as he moved, Jeremy tugged off Gavin’s panties, whining when he saw Gavin was already lubed up. He easily slid two fingers in, Gavin lose and ready for him. Jeremy’s tail began wagging excitedly, swallowing and leaning down.   
“Fucking naughty little witch, you are. My naughty, little witch. My perfect witch. God, Gavin, you know everything that makes me tick.”   
Gavin could barely answer, mouth open and gasping as Jeremy was using his fingers to fuck him roughly, opening him even more. His mind was focused on one single thing, Jeremy’s fingers, rocking against them, feeling them inside of him. Jeremy smiled, pulling his fingers out of Gavin and shucking his pants down. He used his fingers to lube up his dick a bit before grabbing Gavin’s hips, pulling him up close.   
“I’m gonna fuck and knot you, mate. My mate. Make sure no one will take you. Wanna ruin you for anyone else, Gavin. Fuck.”   
Gavin laughed breathlessly, holding his hips up a bit. “Do it, make it so I want no one but you, Jeremy. You’ve already got me around your finger. I’d do anything for you.”   
Jeremy slid into Gavin slowly, stopping when his knot was hitting his rim. Gavin whined, rocking to feel more but Jeremy held his hips still.   
“Tsk, mate, no. Not yet. We haven’t even gotten started here.”   
Whining, Gavin laid himself down and stared up at Jeremy, waiting for him to make a move. Instead of starting, Jeremy leaned over, pressing kisses to Gavin’s neck, nipping and leaving marks along him, his collar bone. Anywhere anyone could see. He had to be sure that everyone knew that Gavin was his mate. His alone, even if they weren’t accepting of werewolves just yet. All anyone needed to know was that Gavin was Jeremy’s. His and his alone.   
Jeremy only started moving when Gavin’s hands dug into his back, nails deep and making him growl.   
“You, my little witch, need to cut your nails. You wanna mark me up?”   
“Only because you mark me up so good. Want to give you the same treatment, Jeremy.”   
Jeremy shook his head, smiling and rocking his hips faster, tail wagging quickly as he took in all of Gavin’s sounds and faces. He loved moments like this with him, how cute his witch was underneath him, the sweet sounds he made. He just adored the witch with all his being. He just wanted to make him scream in pleasure as he came, wanted to make him feel better than anything else had ever done. Jeremy just wanted Gavin to be completely his, always.   
His movements became more erratic, knot slipping in every so often as he got closer. His hand went to Gavin’s cock, frantically trying to keep pace with his own movements, head ducked against Gavin’s shoulder. As he slipped his knot in one last time, Gavin came with a sob of his name, nails digging into his back. Jeremy smirked against his shoulder, hips twitching as he rocked into him, filling him with cum.   
“Gavin,” he whispered, kissing along his jaw, “you’re so beautiful.”   
Gavin smiled, laughing breathlessly. “You’re so cute, Jeremy. Look at your cute little tail.”   
“Shut up,” he grumbled, fighting a blush and unable to get his tail to stop moving.   
“Maybe when we clean up.”


End file.
